virtualgreenroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad DeLong's Virtual Green Room Wiki List of Entries
May 2011 May 28, 2011: *On the claim that the Democrats are proposing a 62% top income tax rate *On the GOP's jobs agenda *On the GOP's jobs agenda II *On the Republican 5% growth strategy *On the Ryan plan to end Medicare as we know it: there is no delivery-system reform proposal *On the Ryan plan to end Medicare as we know it: the Ryan plan is not comparable to Medicare D *On the Ryan plan to end Medicare as we know it: cross-country evidence says it is a bad idea *On the Ryan plan to end Medicare as we know it: it's not Bill Clinton's fault *On the Wall Street Journal's false claim that the regulatory tax is now larger than the income tax *On Megan McArdle's false claim that we could not cover the Social Security deficit by restoring the high-income bracket to Clinton-era levels *On Republican opposition to raising the debt ceiling *On signs of accelerating wage increases in mid-2011 *SPEAKS FOR ITSELF: Harvey Mansfield's claim that being capable of rape better qualifies a person for greatness May 29, 2011: *Glenn Hubbard's claim that Obama has "ruled out long-term entitlement spending restraint" *On Republican claims that contractionary fiscal policy is expansionary *On Mitt Romney's claim that uncertainty about government policy hobbles the recovery *On the OECD's claim that stimulative policy is largely exhausted; hence we must go structural *On the claim that the Ryan plan's Medicare cuts are no bigger than those of the Affordable Care Act *On the claim that investors today are worried about a U.S. default *On the claim that Obama is waiving the law for Democratic campaign contributors *On Joe Nocera's plea that Democrats not scorn Paul Ryan *SPEAKS FOR ITSELF: David Brooks on how Republicans should maneuver to destroy Medicare Housekeeping *Silly questions we should be ready to answer *Brad DeLong's Virtual Green Room Wiki List of Entries May 30, 2011: *SPEAKS FOR ITSELF: Republican Whip Kevin McCarthy *On the claim that all approaches to curbing Medicare spending are unproven *On Tim Pawlenty's claim that President Obama is setting up this false choice between default and raising the debt ceiling *On Tim Pawlenty's claim that ObamaCare has added to the national debt *On Senator John Barraso's (R-WY) claim that Don Berwick is Obama's health care rationing czar *On Peter Wallison's claim that Fannie and Freddie caused the financial crisis *On the Republican claim that Obama has increased nondefense discretionary spending by 80% May 31, 2011: *Paul Ryan's claim that ObamaCare kills Medicare as we know it *John McCain's claim that Sarah Palin can beat Barack Obama *Republican claims that 51% of households don't pay any taxes *Claims that we should be optimistic because the yield curve is upward sloping *Claims that only inflationistas who want to turn us into Zimbabwe favor higher inflation *Ruth Marcus's claim that Democrats are crying "wolf" and "Mediscare" *SPEAKS FOR ITSELF: Roger Ailes's personal paranoia about Muslims June 2011: June 1, 2011: *Debt ceiling Kabuki *Smears of Elizabeth Warren *Stephen Moore's 62% top rate once again *Ruth Marcus's complaints about Democrats' "Mediscare" *Jon Huntsman: Another Republican who used to be for the health-care mandate *SPEAKS FOR ITSELF: Rand Paul wants to throw people in jail for listening to speeches June 2, 2011: *STUPIDEST RIGHT-WING CLAIM OF THE DAY: Robert Lucas's claim that Barack Obama's election has permanently depressed U.S. real GDP by 8% *Douglas Holtz-Eakin's claim that it would be reckless to pass a clean increase in the debt ceiling *Yuval Levin's claim that the Ryan plan would protect seniors with pre-existing conditions *George Melloan's claim that markets are nervous about the Fed's inflationary policy and that the Fed will bankrupt itself if it raises interest rates *Ruth Marcus's claim that Democrats refuse to acknowledge the need for any changes in the path of Medicare spending *SPEAKS FOR ITSELF: Kevin D. Williamson June 3, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 3, 2011 June 4, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 4, 2011 June 5, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 5, 2011 June 6, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 6, 2011 June 7, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 7, 2011 June 9, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 9, 2011 June 10, 2011: *Virtual Green Room: June 10, 2011 Category:Housekeeping